coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 524 (20th December 1965)
Plot The doctor diagnoses Jack as having a virus infection as well as being under a severe strain and orders him to stay in bed. Annie refuses to say why. He also gives her a prescription of sleeping pills, seeing that she's under a strain as well. Jack insists she still goes to the Licenced Victualler's ball and she realises there is someone suitable she can ask to escort her. David and Irma receive a receipt for their house deposit. Ken is bored with the long Christmas holiday and David invites him to watch a benefit match he is playing tomorrow. Annie invites Lionel to escort her to the ball. Minnie tells Ena that the doctor has been called in to see Jack. They resolve to find out why. Val invites Ena, Minnie, Albert and Clara to dinner on Boxing Day. Ena accepts but thinks the invite is from David, guilty at upsetting Albert. Len and Jerry start work on converting No.9's front room into a playroom. Ena and Minnie can't prise any information from Annie but she breaks down in front of Len and Stan and tells them about the blackmailing. They are livid and agree to deal with Frank Turner. Len tells Jerry and Ken what's going on. They agree that Len and Stan should deal with Turner as they see fit. Ena teaches three boys from Bessie Street to sing Once in Royal David's City properly when they carol sing it badly at the Vestry door. Nellie Harvey calls into the Rovers to see if Annie is still going to the ball and finds out that Lionel is going. Turner calls into the Rovers and gets a free whisky out of Annie and also demands £2 out of her. She tells him to come back at 10.30pm for it. Stan and Len follow him out of the pub. Frank is jumped by someone in the back alley and beaten up. Irma is angry with David when he comes home late from his club. Len tells Annie that he saw Frank after he'd been beaten up. He thinks Stan did it but he denies even seeing him. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Lionel Petty - Edward Evans *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Doctor - Aleksander Browne *Peter Jackson - Unknown *Roy Bradley - Unknown *Frank Townsend - Unknown *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Frank Turner - Tom Watson Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop - Yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *17 Attlee Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Annie finds a champion and a Prince Charming *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,090,000 homes (5th place). Category:1965 episodes